life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Blackwell Swimming Pool
The Blackwell Academy Swimming Pool is an outbuilding located on the Blackwell campus. It is an explorable location in the third episode, "Chaos Theory", and it is the home to the swim team, the Blackwell Otters. The pool's opening hours are Monday to Friday, 6am-7am. Background Posters around the Blackwell campus state that on Thursday night, the Vortex Club will be holding an "End of the World" party at the pool. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" In this episode, Chloe and Max break into the pool by stealing keys from Principal Wells' secretary's office. Max can explore both locker rooms, no matter which one she chooses to enter originally. She can also change names on a list for the Vortex Club party, located at the back of the pool behind some equipment, near the back emergency exit. After turning on the lights in the coach's office, Chloe and Max take a dip in the pool together. Once finished with their midnight dip, the girls dry off and get dressed just in time to evade David or a security guard, who is investigating the break-in. Max and Chloe escape and take off to Chloe's house in her truck. Episode Four - "Dark Room" The "End of the World" party, organized by the Vortex Club, takes place at the Blackwell swimming pool. Max and Chloe visit it together, looking for Nathan Prescott. Rooms The building has male and female locker rooms, showers and toilets. There is also an office room for the Coach, displaying Otters propaganda. Girls' Locker Room The girls' locker room is much cleaner than that of the boys and has less graffiti. There are three rows of lockers, one on either wall and one in the center that is double-sided. There are benches in between each row of lockers. Max can view three lockers in the girls' locker room: Victoria's, Kate's, and Brooke's. Max can also view the contents of these lockers. Lockers and Their Content Victoria's Locker Locker Room.png|Victoria's Locker Victoria's Selfies Locker Room.png|The contents of Victoria's locker: selfies! Kate's Locker Locker Room.png|Kate's Locker Kate's Bus Ticket Locker Room.png|The contents of Kate's locker: a bus ticket to Portland. Brooke's Locker Locker Room.png|Brooke's Locker (slightly open) Brooke's Drive-In Pamphlet Locker Room.png|The contents of Brooke's locker: a drive-in pamphlet or ticket. Graffiti Victoria Chase Rulez Graffiti Locker Room.png|"VICTORIA CHASE RULEZ". Located on the half-wall separating the showers from the bathroom. Rachel Abides Graffiti Locker Room.png|"RACHEL ABIDES". Located in a stall in the bathroom. Otters Eat Beavers Graffiti Locker Room.png|"OTTERS EAT BEAVERS". Located next to a row of lockers attached to the wall. Dear Kate Graffiti Locker Room.png|"Dear Kate, I Don't Care. God." Located at the end of the nook where the bathroom stalls are placed. Missing Person Poster Locker Room.png|Rachel Amber's missing person poster. While not necessarily graffiti, the flier has been vandalized and is soggy and dirty. It is found on the floor near the garbage can of the bathroom. Boys' Locker Room The boys' locker room is filthy. There are three rows of lockers, one on either wall and one in the center that is double-sided. There are benches in between each row of lockers and posters all over the walls. Four lockers and their contents are viewable to Max: Nathan's, Warren's, Logan's and Zach's. Lockers and Their Content Nathan's Locker Locker Room.png|Nathan's Locker Nathan's Pills Locker Room.png|The contents of Nathan's locker: pills. The diazepam is prescribed to him, but it is unknown whether the risperidone or the other bottle is prescribed to him. Warren and Zach's Lockers Locker Room.png|Warren's and Zach's (open) lockers. Warren's Selfie Locker Room.png|The content of Warren's locker: selfie! Zach's Phone Locker Room.png|The contents of Zach's locker: his cellphone with Juliet Watson eating ice cream as his background. Zach's Sexts Locker Room.png|Zach's phone with his sexts to Victoria pulled up. Logan's Locker Locker Room.png|Logan's Locker Logan's Note Locker Room.png|The contents of Logan's locker: an apology written on a sticky note to Dana Ward. Graffiti Sex Me Up Graffiti Locker Room.png|"SEX ME UP". Next to the doorway to the bathroom and showers. 69 Reasons To Bang Rachel Graffiti Locker Room.png|"69 REASONS TO BANG RACHEL". Next to the doorway to the swimming pool in the showers. No Worries Graffiti Locker Rom.png|"NO WORRIES, IT'S ALL BAD." On the wall opposing the entrance to the locker room. Dana Needs A Baby Daddy Graffiti Locker Room.png|"Dana needs a Baby Daddy" with the Me Gusta meme above it. Located on the half-wall separating the showers from the bathroom. Max Is A FemiNAZI Graffiti Locker Room.png|"MAX IS A FEMINAZI". Located in a bathroom stall. Victoria Loves Graffiti Locker Room.png|"Victoria loves The D." drawn inside a crude penis with hairy testicles. Above the urinal closest to bathroom stalls. I Love Warren Gayram Graffiti Locker Room.jpg|"I ♥ WARREN GAYRAM" Located at the end of the nook where the bathroom stalls are placed. Office Inside the office is a desk with various stationery and a jack-o'-lantern. Next to the entrance is a large window overlooking the pool and a table with a coffee maker, an observable coffee cup, and drawers that Max can search to find an Otters 2012 swim team poster. There is also the switch to the lights of the pool, a whiteboard showing the goals of the swim team, and practice dummies. Entrance In the entrance, there are two vending machines with one for drinks and one for snacks. Doors to the office and girls' and boys' locker rooms are on either side and at the end of the small corridor. There is a bulletin board with two ads for missing and stolen items as well as one flier about climate change. One of the stolen items is a backpack containing a tablet with pictures of a late cat on it. Please view this article for more info about the cat pics. Stolen Cat Pics Ad Swimming Pool.png|Ad for stolen backpack and tablet with the infamous stolen cat pics. Lost Goggles Ad Swimming Pool.png|Ad for lost swimming goggles. Climate Change Poster Swimming Pool.png|Climate change flier. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Outside * * * * * *She can speak to Chloe (required). Girls' Locker Room * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Boys' Locker Room * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pool * * * * * Office * * * * * * Episode Four - "Dark Room" Pool *Max can speak to Stella (required). *She can go through the curtain (required). *She can take an optional photo of the double moon. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * VIP Section * ' on the Vortex Club..."}} *She can have a Moment of Calm on the nearby chair. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Restroom * * * * * * * * * * Theories *After Nathan pulled a gun on Chloe in Episode 1, Chloe, in her panicked state, could have run to hide around the side of the swimming pool building, as there is a pile of cigarette butts in that location. The Rachel Amber Missing posters scattered along the ground outside Blackwell Academy's main entrance seem to suggest that she ran in that direction (towards the swimming pool and parking lot). Chloe would certainly have had the time to smoke a cigarette (or a few) for the time it takes Max to go to her dorm to collect the flash drive. Trivia * The Eye of Providence is displayed in the front entrance to the pool. We can see this from Episode One - "Chrysalis". This probably foreshadows Chloe and Max being there in future episodes. * There are also signs of Chloe being there before, due to the graffiti in the front entrance, reading the same as the scrawls in her bedroom. "Think like a man", "Just gotta let go", "I aim to misbehave" among others. * While www.icecapped.ou is not a real website, there is a website similar in name in existence with the same goal: http://icecap.us/. __NOEDITSECTION__ de:Blackwell Schwimmbad ru:Бассейн Блэквелла Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Blackwell Academy Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Blackwell Swimming Pool Category:Otters Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Season 1